


Мастерская теней

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Грани равновесия [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Место, где нет времени - но это не радует.Место, где нет границ - но бежать некуда.Место, где тебя никто не держит - но с каждым мигом несуществующего времени теряешь самого себя.Хватит ли сил, воли и любви, чтобы выбраться из этого места?





	Мастерская теней

***  
Он не знает, что делает здесь. И где это – здесь – не знает тоже. Впрочем, вопрос, что же он знает – это тот еще вопрос. Память кажется сгустком пыли, слежавшимся и бесформенным, только зря занимающим место. Вроде бы похожим на нечто вещественное, а коснешься – рассыпается на мельчайшие хлопья и частицы. Серые и рыхлые. Обрывки воспоминаний перемежаются с мучительными провалами и яркими, почти болезненными картинами, которые слишком правдоподобны, чтобы быть правдой.   
Кто он? Это он все еще помнит. Хотя грань между «помнить», «догадываться» и «предполагать» постепенно стирается. И все ближе вариант «ощущаю».   
Как назло – сны ему снятся на удивление разнообразные и реалистичные. Словно на несколько часов/минут/секунд распахиваются окна в тот, настоящий мир, и он может туда заглянуть. Вот только куда он заглядывает? В собственное прошлое? В чужие фантазии? В не имеющие отношения к реальности воплощения подсознания?   
И все труднее становится разделить эти сны и представления о себе.   
_…полоса дороги стремительно несется вперед, где-то рядом, но второстепенные для взгляда, мелькают, сливаясь в одну темно-зеленую полосу, деревья. Запах нагретого солнцем металла. Темная вода озера и уютный небольшой дом почти на самом берегу.  
Миндалевидные, с изящным разрезом глаза, до того темные, что непонятно, черные или темно-карие.   
Обволакивающее ощущение ужаса. Пустота внутри. Отчаяние.   
Капли воды на белой эмали. Но почему-то кажется, что это капли крови.   
Ослепительное солнце в белой пене облаков. Приторный запах от огромного «мотка» сахарной ваты в руках. «Эй, ты что, пряжу прясть из нее собираешься?»   
Серые спинки, пушистые ушки – в корзинке сопят маленькие теплые клубочки.   
Холодные пальцы на запястье. «Веришь? Веришь?!»  
Ти-ши-на.   
За спиной сползает по стене на пол тело. Нельзя оглядываться. Ни в коем случае нельзя оглядываться._   
Он проводит рукой по щеке. Гладкая. Он не знает, сколько времени здесь провел, но сохранившиеся в сознании бытовые рефлексы говорят, что за эти дни-недели-месяцы-годы его лицо должно было обзавестись если не кучей морщин, то по крайней мере усами и бородой. Но ничего подобного.   
Если верить собственным прикосновениям, он тут не дольше нескольких часов.   
Только не получается – верить. 

Перед глазами серые прогнившие балки потолка. Каждый раз, когда он просыпается, взгляд останавливается на черном, словно выжженном пятне. При этом он пребывает в твердом убеждении, что гореть тут ничто не может. Откуда оно, это убеждение?   
Убеждения не обосновывают, их отстаивают. Кажется, мириады дней/часов/минут/секунд назад он еще помнил источник цитаты. А потом источник, как и все прочие изредка всплывающие воспоминания, стал серым комком пыли.   
Пространство заполняет серый, неяркий свет. Он одинаков здесь хоть утром, хоть вечером, хоть днем. Наверное, и ночью тоже. Но ночью есть сон, глубокий и бездонный, как колодец в сердце мира, и невозможно сказать, и больше ночью нет ничего.   
Утро определяется тем, что он проснулся, на столе стоит помятая железная тарелка с «нечтом», обозначающим завтрак, а дверь открыта настежь. Он никогда не видит ни как приносят завтрак, ни как уносят пустую тарелку. До – он еще спит, после – уже уходит на смену.   
Что его будит – непонятно. Это не звук, не свет… Какой-то холодный импульс извне, что мгновенно выкидывает из любого сна.   
Вставать приходится немедленно. На завтрак отпущено определенное время – вполне достаточное, чтобы наскоро проглотить «нечто», но слишком короткое, чтобы попытаться осознать вкус. Потом – все так же невидимо и неслышно – звучит сигнал к началу дня. И они – все те, кто находятся здесь, – должны идти по своим местам. Он не знает, что будет, если задержаться. И узнавать ему крайне, крайне не хочется. Вскоре после сигнала в двери заглядывает фигура в черном балахоне. Проверяет, ушел ли… обитатель. Или ненавязчиво намекает, что пора выходить – уже совершенно срочно. Он как может старается не доводить до этого момента.   
По краям пыльной, неровной, с небольшими, как от давно пересохших луж, ямами дороги стоят низкие деревянные строения, идентичные тому, в котором обитает он. Видимо, народу здесь много. Однако судить сложно – сам он за все время пребывания тут видел от силы два-три десятка. Не то существуют разные пути, по которым им нужно идти на рабочие места, не то в основном живущие в соседних бараках работают где-то в другом месте, не то они все в большинстве случаев просто не видят друг друга. Последнее, в принципе, вероятно. Ведь не могут же они – пленники этого мира – говорить между собой. Они друг друга просто не понимают. Он несколько раз слышал такие попытки, дважды пытался сам. В ответ на лице собеседника проступала растерянность в крайней ее степени, а вместо ответа уши забивал лишь странный набор звуков – слишком нелепый набор, чтобы допустить, что это слова какого-то языка. Собственно, даже после первой попытки у него не осталось надежд поговорить тут хотя бы с кем-то. А после второго «разговора» к нему неслышно подплыла черная бесформенная фигура, и желание устраивать светские беседы тоже пропало. Равно как и экспериментировать.   
Наверное, он совершенно не герой. Герой бы начал делать все наперекосяк, герой бы боролся до последнего, отстаивая свои…   
Может быть, ему просто нечего отстаивать?  
Дорога быстро заканчивается, приводя к огромному железобетонному кубу, утыканному рядами труб. Заходить туда приходится через отдельную переходник-комнату, и в который раз на ум приходит, что само здание завода находится внутри этого куба и выглядит как-то иначе.   
Когда-то давно он подумал, что внутри этот комплекс должен быть похож на химический завод середины девятнадцатого, если не раньше, века. Сам факт мысли остался в памяти, а вот обоснование, вкупе с воспоминанием, а как вообще такой завод должен выглядеть, потихоньку расплылось.   
Может быть, создатели тех позабытых заводов уже побывали здесь? Потому как забыть этот мир – он уверен абсолютно точно – невозможно.   
Он работает на одном из верхних – видимо – этажей. Во всяком случае, подниматься приходится долго – прежде чем перед ним распахнутся двери «его» зала. Прямо над ним равномерно гудят несколько ламп дневного света. Они раздражают, но это лучше, чем темнота. Куда страшнее дальний конец зала, где такие же лампы молча и безжизненно смотрят на мир разбитыми и вывернутыми лампочками. Впрочем, может, там и не конец – просто путь в бесконечность, теряющуюся в непроницаемой мгле.   
Вопрос еще – кому нужна такая бесконечность?   
Он старается об этом не думать, каждый день – и день ли? – идя к привычному месту обитания. Проходит мимо странного вида возвышения – хотя что именно тут странного, он бы объяснить не смог. Старается не коснуться глухо гудящего громадного (почти в половину высоты зала) котла. Котел не обжигает, нет, от него даже тепла не идет, равно как и холода, но касаться его… неприятно.   
Сегодня везет. Это едва ли не единственный повод для радости.   
В восемнадцати (проверено биллионы раз) шагах за возвышением с котлом находится подъемник. И старая, хлипкая тележка (все та же память шепчет что-то насчет схожести этой тележки с теми, что использовали на стройках домов, развозя на них бетон). Это и есть его работа. Он быстро одевается в маленькой подсобной комнате у входа в зал – накидывает темно-синий, заляпанный разъевшими краску пятнами халат, натягивает бахилы и перчатки из похожей на клеенку ткани. Голова ничем дополнительным не прикрыта. И черт знает, радоваться этому или огорчаться.   
Вся его работа – путь от грузового лифта к чану с варевом. Он вытаскивает из подошедшего лифта мешки с материалом, грузит их на тележку, отправляет кабину назад, вниз, везет мешки в зал, сгружает и с помощью подъемника отправляет наверх, к невидимой площадке у краев котла. И снова. И снова. Он даже не знает, отсылает с нижних уровней и принимает в конце подъемника мешки такой же работяга, как он, или это автоматика? Здесь действуют все те же изуверские правила и практически никто никого не видит. Он и того, кто подвозит к котлу воду, не видел ни разу, хотя постоянно проходит мимо второго подъемника и по влажным потекам на полу и металле видно, что тут тоже идет работа. Когда-то он думал, что они с человеком просто разминулись по дороге. И ждал, ждал момента встречи. Даже не ради надежды на разговор, а из какого-то болезненного любопытства, желания увидеть рядом себе подобного. Пытался ходить за материалом быстрее. Пытался задерживаться у котла. Потом только дошло…

По всему заводу – долго, можно сказать, что насквозь, – он шел только один раз. В первый день своего пребывания тут. Когда один из похожих на тени… нет, сложно называть их людьми, да и ясно же, что они не люди, – одно из человекоподобных (кажется) созданий представилось надзирателем, зачитало ему список обвинений, а потом обязанности. А затем провело его на рабочее место, попутно кратко сообщив, чем он будет заниматься. Глянуло сплошной чернотой вместо глаз – все ли он уяснил.   
Спустя несколько засыпаний/пробуждений из всего, произошедшего в первый день, память сохранила только одну отчетливую деталь – непроницаемую черноту равнодушных ко всему глаз, взирающих мимо него. Словно он тут – пустота, на которую и глядеть незачем.   
В тот момент, когда путь идет к подъемнику, сквозь серые фермы этажа можно разглядеть окружающее пространство. Если так можно окрестить внутренности этого… химкомбината. Внизу видно несколько просторных залов – _цехов_ – и оттуда доносится рев работающих машин. Залы совершенно пусты, если не считать, конечно, запыленных обломков каких-то станков. Целые станки, впрочем, тоже видны. Иногда. А еще в отдалении можно разглядеть залы с бурлящими котлами всех размеров, неприметные дверцы, отгороженные от коридора дополнительно то прозрачными стенами, а то и решетками, с панелями кнопок на стене и надписью «лаборатория»…   
Странное, странное место.   
Полузаброшенный химический завод, до странного лишенный автоматики.  
Похоже на почти шаблонное изображение механизированного Ада.  
Может быть, это место – Ад. Никто этого не говорит. Но не говорит и обратного. Ему вообще ничего не сообщают, кроме того, что нужно делать.   
После долгих часов беготни с мешками звучит сигнал окончания дня. Можно на какое-то время бросить ненавистную тележку и сбросить не менее ненавистное одеяние.   
И – по той же дороге – путь назад, в барак. Редкие фигуры других рабочих, бредущие рядом и расходящиеся по своим баракам. Изредка виднеющиеся фигуры в черном.   
В самом бараке – длинные ряды узких деревянных кроватей, совершенно одинаковых, застеленных (хотя лучше сказать – покрытых) грудами серых тряпок. И больше никого, кроме него. Он мог бы выбирать каждый день новую постель, мог бы собрать на одну тряпки с нескольких, однако не делает ни того, ни другого. Сначала – из опасения, что это запрещено, хоть и не озвучено как запрет. Потом – из усталости и нежелания лишних телодвижений. Какая разница, на какой койке спать. Подойдет ближайшая. Зачем лишние импровизированные одеяла? Холод здесь не ощущается.   
Голод, кстати, тоже. Он кладет в рот и глотает безвкусную склизкую пищу исключительно потому, что это немногое – если не единственное – его развлечение здесь. Сколько-то минут за завтраком. Столько же за ужином. Отвлечение. Это единственное, по сути, что он делает для себя и по собственному желанию.   
Он не выходит за дверь – но хотя бы смутно понимает почему. Очень смутно – странным полувоспоминанием, полусном висит на грани памяти зрелище серой кирпичной кладки, обрамленной дешевыми шторами. И – ощущение ужаса, панического, животного ужаса от этого обыденного зрелища.   
Потом он без сил валится на койку и забывается. Дикие, непозволительно реалистичные, яркие сны.   
И опять – утро. И повторение предыдущего дня. И опять. И опять. Раз за разом.   
Все повторяется. Вплоть до впивающегося сквозь тонкую подошву в пятку камушка на дороге, очертания туч на вечно плотно затянутом небе, неловко положенного и выпадающего на полпути из тележки мешка. Словно длится и длится один и тот же бесконечный день.   
Отличают их только сны. И мысли. Впрочем, мыслей постепенно становится все меньше, и они начинают приобретать эту же похожесть.   
Он считает, что находится в Аду. И – ему кажется – еще помнит за что. А иногда помнит время, когда только попал сюда. Ужас и ощущение безнадежности вначале, постоянно крутившийся в голове вопль: «Это конец, мне никогда, никогда не выбраться». Примешавшееся острое чувство вины – потом. А где те, кто из-за него тоже попал куда-то в похожее место? Или... хуже? Запоздалый страх. Тоска. Потом – глухая апатия. День за днем. Круг за кругом. И все реже предательское: «Стоп. Я же был здесь не всегда. Было какое-то начало, было то, что было до... Было!  
…ведь было же, правда?»  
Невольно приходит мысль о вечности, и к горлу подкатывает тошнота. А потом все мысли привычно уходят, смываемые тупой, привычной монотонностью. И это гораздо хуже. 

***  
Оказывается, ломка привычных схем в этом мире пугает ничуть не меньше, чем во всех иных мирах. Особенно если ломку схемы никак не ждешь и никоим образом не предполагаешь.   
Окружающие его цеха выглядят, конечно, допотопно-древними и неописуемо хлипкими, но в его памяти не было случаев, чтобы то, что тут работает, хоть раз не то что ломалось, но хотя бы барахлило. В очередной раз направляясь к лифту-подъемнику, он привычно думает ни о чем, а потом в мозгу оглушительно звучит дикий визг, на секунду воскрешая в памяти яркие, чистенькие, блестящие автомашины, мчащиеся по ярким, чистым, наполненным жизнью улицам, ощущение сопротивляющейся педали тормоза и выходящего из-под контроля руля, а еще запах паленой резины и биение насыщенной адреналином крови. Потом видение привычно тает, сменяясь не менее привычным равнодушным отупением, а глаза не сразу понимают, что вместо платформы подъемника под его ногой, уже приподнятой в несделанном шаге, сереет глубокий провал. Дна – или нижнего уровня – не видно.   
Визг повторяется, и он осознает сразу две вещи. Что это – сигнал. Надо отойти. А двинуться он не в состоянии. Этот мир может быть сколь угодно загробным, но кто сказал, что после смерти не может быть смерти?   
Наконец удается взять себя в руки и отступить назад. Сначала на шаг, потом еще. И еще. Потом ноги перестали держать, и он беспомощно опустился на ржавый грязный пол.   
Надзиратель – или как еще назвать этих черных существ – появился быстро. Наверное. За временем он не следил. Да и за пространством тоже. Просто осознал, что его накрыла тень – которой тут только что не было.   
– Лифт временно не действует, – сообщил уже известную информацию голос, сухой и безжизненный, как рассыпающийся сгусток серой пыли и высохших посеревших листьев. – В скором времени ремонт будет закончен. Оставайся здесь, не уходи никуда от дверей. Жди. Как только все будет восстановлено – продолжишь работу.   
Он поднял голову, намереваясь сказать все, что думает… встретил взгляд черных провалов, таких же глубоких, как ствол шахты неподнявшегося лифта. Замер.   
Бессильно закрыл глаза и молча кивнул.   
Впервые за неведомо сколько времени тут он ощутил, как пересохли его губы.   
Когда он поднял голову, рядом никого уже не было.

Собственно говоря, приказ был излишним. И без него он не стал бы никуда отходить, ни от лифта, ни – тем более – куда-то с этажа. Даже не из каких бы то ни было опасений. Просто не додумался бы. Перерыв давал возможность перевести дух. Побыть в покое.   
Он осторожно поднялся на все еще ватных ногах. Пожалуй, встреча с охранником-надзирателем напугала его даже больше, чем начатый шаг в пустоту. Стоять было сложно, но удалось сделать несколько шагов к ближайшей стене и прислониться спиной. Потом медленно опуститься по ней, присев на корточки.   
В это мгновение откуда-то – и краем глаза он не успел заметить откуда – к нему кинулась тень.   
Это было так неожиданно, так выбивалось из всего уклада окружающего мира, что он не сразу понял, что произошло. Тут же ничего не спешит, тут нечему спешить и незачем… тут не спешит даже время. Тень что-то шептала, вцепившись ему в плечи. Он не мог понять ни слова. В голове царила гулкая пустота. Ни мыслей, ни воспоминаний. Только темные, неровно обрезанные выше плеч пряди волос тени почему-то казались чем-то неправильным. Он еще не знал, откуда эта уверенность, но был уверен, что это неправильно, что должно быть не так. Механически, не осознавая собственного движения, он протянул руку и коснулся черных волос. Провел пальцами вниз, с едва ли не болезненным удивлением осознавая, что пряди заканчиваются слишком быстро. Прерванная длина, как перебитое дыхание.   
Тень перехватила его ладонь и прижала к своему лицу.   
Мягкая, нежная кожа. По-человечески теплая.   
– …алось…  
Удлиненный по-восточному подбородок. Четкий контур чуть припухлых губ.   
– …ремени. Ты понима…  
Тени под высокими скулами.  
Постепенно звуки стали обретать смысл, складываться в слова. Пытаться сложиться.   
– Постарай… Смотри на ме…  
Прямой нос.   
– Подумай о том, что было… мира…  
Темные четкие полоски узких бровей под завесой волос.   
Чужие пальцы коснулись его висков, сжали, заставляя посмотреть прямо в глаза.   
– Ты помнишь меня? Рик, ты меня помнишь?   
Помнит? Что такое – помнит?   
Что значит – Рик?   
Рик поднимает голову и смотрит на чужое лицо. Почему-то он уверен, что такие лица именуются красивыми – за изящный, слегка зауженный разрез глаз, за густую тьму ресниц, за высокие скулы и безупречные губы с мягкой даже на вид кожей. С самого дна подсознания что-то шепчет – дочь Афродиты и Гайаваты. Еще бы знать – кто это, ее родители… и почему – ее?   
В следующую секунду сознание затопила волна воспоминаний.   
_Давно не знавшая ремонта дорога. Придорожная гостиница, затерявшаяся в лесах. Лучащаяся пониманием улыбка.  
Стук в дверь. Сине-белые полотенца. Растерянность на чужом лице. Мучительный удар в груди.   
Искаженное лицо Альмы. Кровь на стенах, на полу, кажется, даже на потолке. Слипшиеся от крови волосы. Бурая, алая, бледно-розовая вода.   
Сумасшедший бег – и боль под ребрами. Скрывшиеся позади огни. Мешанина леса за окном.   
Лопнувшее колесо. Уютный золотистый свет окон придорожной гостиницы.   
Тяжелая рука на плече. Разорвавшийся на цветные лоскутки мир.   
Прогнившие балки потолка. _  
Рик судорожно хватал ртом воздух. В колени и ладони впивались шершавые доски пола. Он вспомнил. Наконец, он вспомнил! Еще не все, но самое важное, что нужно было, чтобы понять. Воспоминания и картины снов разделились на четкие группы. И теперь он совершенно точно знал, кто он, где и за что. И что перед ним – Кэсс, такой же, как в момент их встречи, только волосы неаккуратно обкромсаны. Кэсс в черном бесформенном балахоне тени.   
Если бы не руки юноши, удержавшие его, Рик, успевший невесть когда подняться и выпрямиться, рухнул бы на пол. Окончательно дезориентировавшись, он вновь сел, опираясь спиной о стену.   
Кэсс оглянулся через плечо, бросил взгляд на конец коридора, замер, повернулся обратно.   
– Рик, у нас почти нет времени.   
– Это… это… почему здесь так?  
– Извини, но сейчас я ничего не успею тебе рассказать. Бригада ремонта, скорее всего, уже определила неполадку и занимается ею. Вот-вот процесс возобновится.   
Какая-то мысль крутилась в голове Рика, совсем рядом, еще несколько секунд подумать – и получится ее ухватить, еще только…  
– Рик, – позвал Кэсс, – нам нужно поговорить, но не здесь. Я приду к тебе в барак, после отбоя. Ты не засыпай, ладно?  
Видеть сейчас перед собой это существо было настолько успокаивающим и приятным, что Рик едва слышал слова. Сколько он уже не был рядом с кем-то… живым? Знакомым. Знающим его. Да просто – с кем можно было поговорить. А может быть, дело в том, что это был кто-то, кому было до него дело. Мужчина с трудом сосредоточился на том, что ему говорили.   
– …не ложиться нельзя. Поэтому ляг и притворись спящим.  
– Но я там один, кто увидит, сплю я или сижу. И вообще не в постели. Просто не спать лежа сложнее. Меня здесь прямо вырубает, как до кровати добираюсь.   
Кэсс покачал головой.  
– Это тебе только кажется, что никто не видит. В буквально смысле, может, и не видят, да, но ни одной минуты никто из подопечных не остается без контроля. Если в заданное время ты почему-то окажешься не на том месте, на котором должен быть, это заметят мгновенно.   
– Круто, – только и смог выдохнуть Рик. – Контроль за перемещениями?  
Когда-то, в той, прошлой жизни, о подобном ученые только мечтали. И то – смутно.   
– Не совсем. Ну, примерно так. Контроль за местоположением в определенных точках. Большее и не требуется, чтобы вовремя реагировать на любое нарушение. Вот потому и нет необходимости визуально следить за тем, что делает тот или иной подопечный. Хватает информации об их положении на территории Мастерской. И этого достаточно, чтобы узнать, не делает ли кто-то чего-то неположенного.   
– А разве… – начал Рик, но закончить не успел. С нижних этажей раздался нарастающий гул. Лифт возвращался к работе.   
Тонкая ладонь невесомо коснулась щеки, оставив тающее ощущение тепла.   
– Дождись меня.   
И исчез.   
Рик проводил взглядом черный силуэт, скользящий по узорчатым теням деревянных досок.   
_– Это лунные дорожки… не надо на них наступать.  
– Почему?   
– Потому что они ведут туда, куда идти не надо. _  
Гудящее шипение сменилось негромко клацнувшим лязгом. Лифт замер в нескольких шагах от него… не забыть бы вновь свое имя. На серой платформе привычно громоздились бесформенные, небрежно перевязанные мешки. Пробужденное любопытство натолкнуло на мысли о содержимом, но…   
…сегодня ночью обещал прийти Кэсс. А если сейчас нарушить правила – исход может оказаться непредсказуемым.   
К тому же догадаться о содержимом можно и так… не заглядывая вовнутрь. В той, прошлой жизни он любил детективы.   
_Ри-и-ик, ты опя-а-ать взялся за эти книжки? Это ведь просто бульварное чти-и-иво…_   
Первый мешок, как показалось, был заполнен щебенкой. Ну или еще чем-то неровным, некрупным, колющим сквозь грубую волокнистую ткань. И тут же удалось сообразить, что мешки могли отличаться друг от друга. Ему уже приходилось носить и вот такую же _щебенку_ , и нечто тягучее и горячее, непонятно как втиснутое в мешок, и неподъемно-тяжелое, угловатое… а иногда даже упругое и плотное, как остывающий труп. Он смутно помнил, что в какой-то раз пальцы подрагивали от ужаса и отвращения.   
А потом стало все равно.   
Сейчас все равно не было. Но до вечера надо дожить. 

***  
…балка… балка… балка… они одинаковы, как будто нарисованы неопытным художником. Художником, который еще не знает, что нарисованное должно отличаться друг от друга – пятнышком ли, зарубкой, оттенком.   
Кажется, Мастерскую создавали неумелые художники… не спать… не спать… какой же умелый художник рисовал мучения грешников в саду земных наслаждений? Он был художником умелым, но не знающим…   
Веки тяжелы, и если их прикрыть, то видишь калейдоскоп красок – алую хлену Мадонны, думную зелень за спиной неизвестной улыбающейся женщины, пестрые квадраты, рябящие в глазах точки… умелые художники… Ренуар… не спать…   
…балка… балка… балка… безыскусные мазки работы неведомых художников. Неизвестных и не научившихся рисовать.   
…художники говорят – писать.  
…балка… балка… балка…  
…а если Кэсс не придет? Стоит ли противиться сну, если Кэсс не придет… не сможет… не захочет… зачем он – Кэссу?   
…не спать…  
…а если Кэсс был просто сном? 

Он понял, что заснул, только когда вынырнул из омута сна. _Низкий деревянный потолок и кровавое месиво под ногами, запах крови, тяжелый, тошный, въевшийся в кожу._ Неясный звук где-то в отдалении вернул к реальности.   
Рик вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Будто и не открывал. Не темнота – чернота. Кто бы мог подумать, что бывает настолько темно? Прежде чем в голове пронеслась мысль о слепоте или о каком-то новом извращенном кошмаре, легкое прикосновение скользнуло по груди. От мгновенно подкатившего ужаса сердце рванулось куда-то прочь. Он и сам бы рванулся, если бы две сильные руки не надавили на грудь, удерживая. Резкое движение частично привело в себя. Вспомнились события сегодняшнего дня. Или вчерашнего?  
– Тсс, не шевелись, – прошептал прямо в ухо голос. – За нами не следят… когда мы занимаемся своим делом. Но при контакте с подопечными могут увидеть. Поэтому, чтобы меня не заметили, мне нужно быть как можно ближе к тебе. А тебе – не покидать пространства, в котором ты должен быть в эту часть суток. Осторожно, не столкни меня.   
Кэсс вытянулся рядом с ним на кровати, заставляя вжаться спиной в стену, чтобы ненароком не спихнуть юношу на пол. Места было немного, едва-едва на одного, и сейчас им пришлось практически переплестись, чтобы уместиться. Ткань одеяния Кэсса оказалась на ощупь грубой, словно мешковина, грубее даже той, из которой были сшиты его собственные брюки и рубаха.  
Как же темно! Не видно вообще ничего, даже очертаний силуэта, лежащего рядом, даже пальцев, поднесенных к самым глазам, даже полосок света в стороне двери. Он понятия не имел, что какой-то из богов отделил тут день от ночи. А впрочем, ничего удивительного. После рабочей смены и ужина он падал спать и просыпался только утром. Ни разу раньше его сон не прерывался ночью. И местную ночь – если можно эту беспросветную темноту так назвать – он не видел.   
Несмотря на жесткую ткань одежды, прикосновение к Кэссу было приятным. Успокаивающее, обволакивающее тепло. Странное – не то незнакомое, не то позабытое. Рик машинально провел руками по плечам существа. Тонкие косточки ощущались практически под пальцами, скрытые лишь горячей кожей и шероховатой тканью. Кэсс выдохнул и расслабился под его руками.   
Прохладная щека, шелковистые пряди волос… непривычно, неестественно быстро обрывающиеся.   
Кэсс перехватил его руку. Прижался щекой к ладони и почти тут же отстранился.   
– Рик. Ты помнишь, за что ты здесь?  
И не дожидаясь ответа:   
– Ты совершил преступление. Равновесие было нарушено. Ты… помнишь?  
Водоворот воспоминаний крутился где-то за костью виска. Боль. Отвращение. Стыд.   
– Да… Да, я помню все, что было.   
Когда-то слова о том, что он виновен, вызывали злобу и страх, отчаянное непонимание, как же так может быть, но теперь он и сам считал, что виновен. Только… толку от этого?   
А потом пришло осознание, что он и впрямь… он мог и должен был… но было проще закрыть глаза. Он и закрыл.   
– Скажи, – не выдержало что-то внутри, отозвалось в сердце тягучим и темным, – это место… я в Аду?  
– Нет, это не Ад. Точнее, не то, что люди именуют Адом. Но… Ты был виновен в нарушении Равновесия как соучастник. И, может быть, подстрекатель. А потом усугубил свою вину побегом и… и… В общем, все, что произошло в доме… Стража, стало обвинением в еще большем преступлении. И ты приговорен к работе в Мастерской. Здесь отбывают наказание те, кто виновен в эгоизме, слабости, предательстве. Повлекших за собой заметные нарушения противостояния сторон.   
– А если бы я тогда остался?  
– С тобой было бы то же, что с твоей женой, – послышалось, или голос Кэсса зазвучал иначе? Словно… с усилием. – Но наказание было бы менее жестоким.   
Менее жестоким, чем с Альмой, или менее жестоким, чем оказаться здесь? Решимости задать вопрос не нашлось. Рик не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ на него… вернее – был уверен, что не хочет. Абсолютно-абсолютно не хочет.   
– Что такое Мастерская? – спросил он вместо этого.   
В конце концов, он же имеет право это узнать.   
– Мне сложно объяснить, Рик. Это… не описывают словами. Это проживают и чувствуют. Место абсолютной, конечной безнадежности. Оно переваривает материю, чтобы изменить ее сущность. И переваривает души, чтобы изменить их или поглотить.   
Одна из самых страшных, самых невыносимых для человека вещей – неизвестность. Особенно когда в нее включается незнание, сколько эта неизвестность продлится. Те, кто сюда попадает, предавшие, поставившие себя выше всего в мире и уничтожившие этим кого-то, для них бесконечная, непонятная, бессмысленная работа, вечная пустота внутри, полная безысходность, забвение собственного я, умноженное сознанием чувство вины, невозможность сделать ничего, чтобы облегчить свое существование… Это худшая кара. Рано или поздно то наказание, что реализуется здесь, раздавливает личность, и воля, чувства, память – все в человеке разрушается. У наказанного не остается вообще больше ничего. Все, кто окончательно себя потерял, становятся просто живыми куклами. И их… – Кэсс вздрогнул всем телом. Прижался лбом к плечу мужчины. – Тебе лучше не знать. Не спрашивай. Пожалуйста. Не надо.   
Рик помолчал. Столько времени в полусне памяти и сознания, казалось, парализовало разум, и теперь принять и осознать информацию – тем более такую – было едва не физически сложно. Мысли метались, как зверушки в лесном пожаре.   
– Отсюда выпускают? Хоть… кого-нибудь.  
– Это возможно. Тот, кто сумеет принять и осознать свою вину, а потом измениться, – получает право уйти.   
– Раскаяние?  
– Нет… Не совсем. Мало лишь признать, что было. Мало об этом сожалеть. Даже быть готовым искупить вину – мало. Необходимо сломать свою суть, что толкнула на грех. Отказаться от этой части себя, уничтожить ее в себе. Полностью сознательно и по своей воле. Не имея иной цели, кроме как стать другим.   
Но таких, кто смог это сделать, ничтожно мало. С одной стороны, безумно сложно справиться с собственной слабостью, один на один. С другой стороны, для эгоиста борьба с собой – при условии, что он не знает, что это чего-то ему принесет, – почти невероятное чудо. Хотя в том и суть, что спасение должно быть на грани чуда. Сложным до невероятия. Требующим подняться над собой выше, чем это возможно в принципе. Слишком велика вина. А еще с каждым проведенным здесь днем все сложнее о чем-то думать, к чему-то стремиться.   
Осваиваясь с услышанным… да какое – осваиваясь!.. Тупо перебирая услышанные слова и стараясь удержаться от желания ущипнуть себя – чтобы проснуться, – Рик не сразу заметил, как закаменели под его ладонями плечи Кэсса. И что тот немного отодвинулся в сторону – если, конечно, можно считать, что тут есть куда отодвигаться. По-прежнему ни черта не было видно, но отчего-то у Рика возникло стойкое чувство, что существо сейчас пристально на него смотрит.   
– Прости меня, – не шепот даже – судорожный выдох.   
А? Рик потерял нить разговора.   
– Что… За что?  
– Если бы не я, ты не попал бы сюда. Если бы не моя… помощь, ты бы не ушел из дома моего отца. Мне нужно было знать, что уход бывает чреват опасностью, даже когда удается! Нужно было хотя бы догадаться! Из-за меня твоя вина была настолько усугублена.   
Что?.. Какого?!..  
Существо попыталось отодвинуться еще дальше, но Рик вовремя выбросил вперед руку, подхватывая его под спину, сгребая в охапку, не давая соскользнуть с кровати.  
Во рту растекался отвратительный привкус – словно целый лимон с кожурой сжевал. Аж скулы сводило. Слова никак не подбирались, не шли на ум. Хотелось взвыть от самой мысли о такой несправедливости.   
– Послушай. Ты не можешь, ты просто не имеешь права говорить так. Этой вины нет. Понимаешь – нет? Я… Я сам согласился уйти. Уже по одному тому, что произошло… там… я должен был знать, что опасность будет. Не важно какая. И я был виноват, чудовищно, непростительно виноват.   
Юноша попытался что-то сказать, но Рик перебил его:  
– И еще. Нельзя винить кого-то в том, что он не знал. Нет… То есть можно. Иногда. Но это не тот случай. Если ты не мог этого знать – не может быть и вины.   
– Рик…  
– И не говори больше об этом. Прошу тебя.   
Кэсс ничего не ответил. Но его тело вновь расслабилось. Он опустил голову на небольшую груду тряпья, служившую Рику подушкой.   
Рик тоже молчал. Он думал о том, что теперь у него появилась надежда. Призрачная, слабая, но… есть шанс выбраться отсюда!   
А потом сознание сопоставило абстрактную идею с реальным знанием.   
Монотонные, пустые, заполненные до отказа ничем дни. Затхлый воздух сарая, где нужно спать, громадный гулкий зал, где нужно выполнять несколько строго запланированных действий. Одиночество.   
Он виновен. Он должен был знать, что Альма одержима им, что ради него она пойдет на все, даже на то, что переступит все запреты, даже самые… самые немыслимые. И должен был понять, что удачи за неудачей ценой несчастья не бывает. Нельзя было поддаваться страху, эгоистичному, подлому страху. Нельзя было позволить убедить себя, как бы удобно это ни было. Что-то внутри чуяло страшное – а он не то чтобы не прислушался, он убедил себя, что ничего не слышит. И дальше пошло по нарастающей.   
Однако… Он же признает это! Он понял, в чем его вина. И вряд ли кто-то сможет упрекнуть его сильнее, чем он сам себя упрекает. Да, признание преступления не отменяет самого преступления в прошлом, но какого черта здесь еще можно сделать?! Вернуть время невозможно! В его силах лишь – признать то, что есть, и знать, что никогда, никогда больше он не повторит подобного. Если этого мало или это не то, то что же тогда нужно?! Как еще нужно с собой бороться?!  
Сердце почему-то билось в горле, мешая дышать, шея и лоб взмокли. Возможно, со временем он поймет что-то, чего не получается сейчас. Возможно. Но в этом круге, где время растворяет тебя по кусочку, небытие придет раньше понимания! Противостоять и одновременно разбираться в себе… и удерживать себя… Нет, нереально. С ужасом Рик осознал, что не сможет. У него _уже_ не получается справиться с собой. И что тогда – болото беспамятства и безнадежности? Забвение себя.   
– Не смогу. Не смогу, не смогу, не смогу, – лихорадочно шептал он, все громче, готовый сорваться на крик. Непроизвольно вцепившись в чужие плечи, сжимая изо всех сил, выплескивая панику и отчаяние. Пальцы Кэсса с силой прижались к его губам, останавливая.   
– Тише.   
– Я не смогу справиться. Я _не понимаю_ , чего от меня хотят. Что от меня еще нужно, – невнятно – сквозь теплую ткань пальцев. – Я не смогу здесь выжить. Даже теперь, когда знаю… Тем более теперь, когда знаю, насколько все безнадежно!   
– Рик…  
– Я погибну здесь. Мне не выбраться.   
Юноша не шевелился и не говорил ничего. Рик также умолк. Апатия разливалась по телу. Клонило ко сну.   
Наконец Кэсс чуть тронул мужчину за плечо, привлекая внимание.   
– Есть еще один вариант. Самый опасный изо всех, что только могут быть. Но для нас он единственный.   
Рик вяло слушал, почти не вникая. Пока не услышал одно слово.   
Побег. 

– Отсюда можно убежать?   
Поверить в такое было сложнее, чем в реальность Санта-Клауса.   
– …можно, – едва слышно раздался рядом выдох Кэсса. – Если знаешь дорогу. Вернее сказать, если понимаешь, что можно уйти. Мастерская – лишь часть этого уголка мира. Пусть центральная и наиболее важная. И наиболее охраняемая. Но не единственная. Мастерскую окружает прилежащее Пространство. А оно конечно и бесконечно одновременно. Если идти по нему не зная куда – не зная конца пути или не веря… недостаточно веря – в существование этого конца – оно будет разворачиваться, как бесконечный рулон бумаги. И либо возвращать идущего назад, к Мастерской, либо вести бесконечно – годами, веками. Правда, веками – это уже гипотетически. Никто не сможет так долго пребывать в… в этом. Не вернется – сойдет с ума. Если же точно знать, что выйти можно, через какое-то время придешь к краю. Ну и… там есть шанс найти выход назад в наш мир.   
И еще одно. По закону Равновесия тот, кто вышел из Пространства Мастерской, не может быть отправлен назад. Отбыл ли он наказание или сбежал – не суть. Раз смог выбраться, значит, заслужил обнуление вины.   
Кэсс перевел дыхание. И снова зашептал, на этот раз еще тише:  
– Только вот мне неизвестно ни о ком, кто смог выбраться, сбежав.   
– Я согласен, – сказал Рик не раздумывая.   
– Это опасно. Если мы не сможем, скорее всего, за наши души нельзя будет дать и ломаного гроша.   
– А на кой нам они…  
– М-м?  
– Гроши. Да еще ломаные. Серьезно. Лучше уж так, чем застрять тут на... черт знает сколько времени и утонуть в себе самом. Я хочу рискнуть. Пусть будет, что будет. В конце концов, хуже, чем сейчас, просто некуда. Все что угодно лучше, чем то, что есть.   
Пауза. Кажется, Кэсс собирался что-то еще сказать, но передумал.   
– Тогда нельзя терять времени. Мы пойдем завтра.   
– Хорошо.   
– Вечером, после смены, но до наступления темноты. Будь очень внимателен, постарайся не забыть ничего, о чем мы с тобой говорили, и не поддавайся утром подозрению, а не сон ли это был. Не ешь ужин и не ложись спать. Просто сиди за столом. Я приду за тобой.   
Почувствовав, что юноша собирается вставать, Рик внезапно понял, что очень не хочет, чтобы он уходил. Остаться одному в этой темноте, перед лицом всего того, что случилось и чему еще предстояло случиться – и то, если им повезет, видимо, – казалось невыносимым.   
– Побудь еще немного.   
– Не могу, – явное сожаление в голосе. – Лучше нам сейчас не рисковать. Даже немного…  
И тут только до Рика дошло. Идиот, как же он мог не подумать об этом раньше. Сразу!  
– А как ты-то смог сюда попасть?  
Черная, поглотившая все темнота. Обострившая все ощущения. Рик почувствовал, что Кэсс улыбается – куда-то ему в шею.   
– Это уже мое наказание. Быть здесь. Служить здесь, в Мастерской. Охранниками рождаются, а вот Надзирателями и Служителями – нет. Все те, кто обслуживает и контролирует комнаты создания, такие же виновные, попавшие сюда, нарушив Равновесие. И как для людей незнание, для нас худшей карой является знание – вкупе с вечностью. Кто мы, где мы, за что, насколько… Навсегда. 

***  
Рик устало сидел за столом, глядя на наполненную студенистым месивом цвета кофе с молоком железную тарелку, когда за дверью послышались – не шаги даже – слабое движение воздуха. И вот уже Кэсс скользнул на порог. Не подходя ближе, поманил Рика к себе.   
От волнения сердце отбивало какой-то диковинный африканский ритм на ребрах. Путь от барака до ворот Мастерской не запомнился совсем. Кроме одного… эпизода. Когда ворота уже были в поле зрения и казались близкими и недостижимыми одновременно, Кэсс, явно уловив что-то (сам Рик так и не увидел/не услышал, что это было или могло быть), с неожиданной силой оттащил его в сторону, за угол ближайшего строения. Желанные ворота отсюда были не видны. Скрючившись на корточках возле невысокой кирпичной стены, он смотрел, как Кэсс напряженно стоит впереди, у угла строения, вслушивается… а потом резко отпрянывает назад. Делает ему знак молчать и не двигаться. И тянутся, тянутся, тянутся бесконечные секунды ожидания. Что может случиться? Он не знал. И от этого было еще страшнее.   
Замерев недвижным комочком, оглушенный стуком собственного сердца, Рик ошалело смотрел, как похожие на тени надзиратели уводили кого-то из работающих. Это доводилось видеть и раньше… до Кэсса. По сути, это и были одни из немногих случаев, когда ему доводилось видеть здесь кого-то себе подобного. Но лучше б не видел вовсе. _Они_ приходили всегда вчетвером. Разные или одни и те же – не понять, так как лица их всегда были скрыты капюшонами. Впрочем, было подозрение, что все тени оказались бы для него на одно лицо. Лицо ужаса. Именно это было в выражении людей, к которым… за которыми они приходили. Это всегда было быстро. Вроде все как обычно, и вдруг – раз – появляются _эти_. Один из них что-то говорит человеку – на лице слушающего грязным чернильным пятном расплывается страх – потом все вместе они окружают жертву и уводят. Все. И не знать, что это были за слова и куда уводили человека, – было страшно, и узнать – страшно.   
Но именно это – ужас перед подобным визитом – заставляло Рика вставать и тащиться дальше, когда, казалось, уже не было сил и хотелось только никогда больше не подниматься с койки, никогда не переступать порог барака, никогда не видеть ненавистные лифт, мешки, клокочущее в котле адское варево. Это было одно из немногих чувств, что не стиралось выматывающей монотонностью дней.   
И теперь дыхание перехватило от вставшей перед воображаемым взглядом картины: из-за угла выходят одетые в черное силуэты, направляются к нему, вынырнувшая из-под черных складок рука тянется к черному капюшону, открывая лицо, и, и…  
На плечо легла рука. Теплая. Осторожная. Кэсс.   
Кажется, опасность миновала. Пора было идти дальше. 

Небо знакомо нависало серой неподвижностью. Тысячи лет назад, глядя на этот серый купол, древние решили, что небо твердое. Может быть, они бывали – здесь, где небеса прочнее гранита.   
Ворота негромко лязгнули за спиной. Рик неровно вдохнул – хотелось полной грудью, но местный воздух, не теплый, не холодный… вообще никакой, – он не ассоциировался с воздухом свободы. И ветра не было. Никакого.   
Интересно… неужели те, черные – не заметили, как они вышли? Думать о таком не хотелось.   
Прямо под ногами начиналась тропинка. Не слишком утоптанная, заросшая высохшей острой травой. Впрочем, наверное, никакая иная тут, среди _никакого_ воздуха и металлическо-каменного мусора расти и не могла.   
С другой стороны, если тут есть тропинка – пусть даже вот такая – значит, тут кто-то ходит? К тому же тропинка должна куда-то вести…   
Вела тропка, как выяснилось слишком скоро, в лес. Почему-то еще несколько минут назад казалось, что он – далеко и что он – обычный осенний лес, немного поувядший, но еще сохранивший яркие краски, чуть приглушенные рассветным туманом.   
Вблизи иллюзия растаяла, открывая вид на высохшие еще во времена динозавров стволы, голые и мертвые. И жуткие. Ученые, которые считали палеозойскую флору яркой и гигантской, явно не знали, о чем говорили. Им не приходилось видеть эти неровные ветки-стволы и сучья, даже отдаленно не похожие на деревья. Скорее уж – на куски пластика и металла, потянувшиеся вдруг к каменным небесам.   
У самой земли, впрочем, были и другие… образцы растительности. Рику они напомнили скорее полосу препятствий, чем настоящий лес. Хотя пни, коряги и невысокий, по колено, сухостой – оно все больше должно быть присуще обычному лесу. Впрочем, само собой, память опять могла играть в свои игры и подсовывать ложные воспоминания.   
А еще на земле не было ни одного живого листочка. И ни одной травинки. Только чавкающая под ногами жирная почва и мертвые ветки, похожие на кости скелета. Разве что по цвету – темные, покрытые грубой пористой корой.   
А еще ветви хрустели – совсем как высохшие птичьи кости, попавшие под подошву ботинок.   
Или не птичьи.   
Минут через десять они выбрались на другой участок леса – если это был лес, само собой. Отличие было минимальным – тут на земле была листва – и в первые минуты это порадовало несмотря на то, что листва была высохшей, словно прошлогодняя, а то и еще более ранняя. Но она была, она прикрывала эту чавкающую почву и иссохшие ветви, они…   
На практике оказалось еще хуже, чем было. И физически – полусгнивший лиственный ковер оказался скользким и… липнущим, что ли. Но дело было не только в этом. Чувство, будто эта грязная слизь просто прикрывает собой все те же самые ломающиеся от их шагов кости… или даже является тем, что когда-то было плотью на этих костях…   
У Рика на какой-то момент возникло ощущение, что они идут по вывернутому наизнанку кладбищу. С каждой секундой нарастало… нарастало нечто такое, чему лично он определения дать не мог. И глупо требовать философских определений от того, кто два дня назад не помнил собственного имени. Преодолевая отвращение, Рик наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть источник непонятного звука под ногами, но Кэсс тут же схватил его за руку, вынуждая продолжить путь.   
– Не останавливайся. Чем медленнее мы движемся, тем больше расширяется пространство. И наоборот. Пока у нас есть все шансы дойти до края достаточно быстро.   
Рик кивнул и прибавил шаг, вновь и вновь перебирая в памяти все, что ему рассказал Кэсс, перед тем как они выбрались за ворота.   
_– …через какое-то время стемнеет. Это ничего, мы пойдем в темноте. Я вижу при любом свете и смогу повести тебя. Сейчас главное – идти вперед. За нами будет погоня, этого не избежать. Раньше или позже… Надеюсь, что позже. За время до отбоя твое отсутствие вряд ли будет замечено. Плюс сколько-то потом. Плюс… это беспрецедентный случай. Отреагировать на него сразу Охранники не смогут. Как правило, сбежавшие обречены самим своим побегом. Не нужно ничего – они и без помощи со стороны вернуться назад. Ну или погибнут. Но по следам тех, у кого есть шанс уйти, пускают Охотников. Для страховки. Наше преимущество перед прошлыми беглецами в том, что мы знаем намного больше, чем они. Знаем, что Охранники не могут покинуть Двор Мастерской. Знаем, что сбежавших могут преследовать Охотники. Знаем, как от них уйти. И, самое главное, знаем, куда и как идти.  
…Охотники – это одна из форм жизни Мастерской. Нападают Охотники обычно во время темноты. Правда, дело скорее не в особенностях их образа жизни, а в том, что большая часть побегов совершается после отбоя. Или за считанные минуты до него. В этом есть логика: шанс выбраться за Ворота наиболее велик в период между окончанием смены и отбоем. Если бежать утром или днем, есть риск, что просто никуда не успеешь выбраться – перехватят.  
Почему их так называют? Хм. Охотники питаются… они чувствуют страх разумных существ. Не опасение, а именно страх – или даже ужас, панику. Чувство должно быть таким сильным, что окутывает чувствующего целиком. Однако тут есть одна особенность, которую знают даже не все Надзиратели. Они признают страхом – только страх за себя. Впрочем, а что еще нужно в месте, где держат обвиненных в эгоизме и предательстве? Обычно сбежавшие сами себя выдают. Если же не бояться, Охотники ничего не смогут сделать._   
Темнота упала внезапно. И не было никакого перехода к ней. Серый тусклый свет – а в следующее мгновение уже непроглядная тьма.   
Рик знал, что это случится, но все равно не смог сдержаться, чтобы не выругаться от неожиданности. Кэсс вновь взял его за руку, уверенно увлекая вперед. И все равно их скорость сильно замедлилась. Рик понимал, что существо видит в темноте и им не грозит во что-нибудь врезаться или откуда-нибудь упасть. Или столкнуться с чем-то нежелательным. Но все равно собственная слепота на уровне инстинктов мешала довериться и следовать за проводником, не напрягаясь в ожидании преграды впереди. И не пытаясь как-нибудь эту преграду заранее угадать. Кажется, Кэсс понял. Выпустил его руку и обнял за плечи. Не сказать, что так было удобнее идти, но появилось чуть больше ощущения уверенности, что ли. Они шли как один – и будто зрение существа стало одно на двоих. А может, просто опираться на кого-то предавало больше уверенности, физически, подсознательно.   
Вопрос крутился на кончике языка.   
– Кэсс, скажи, а что охотники делают с теми, кого догоняют?  
– Какая разница… Лучше тебе о них не знать – и не думать.   
– Сильнее пугает то, чего не знаешь.   
Юноша молчал, Рик уже было подумал, что он не слышал вопрос или не хочет отвечать, и собирался повторить, когда Кэсс все же заговорил.   
– Их пища – страх. А если совсем точно – любая пропитанная страхом форма. На самом примитивном, потребительском уровне. Найдя источник, они присасываются к нему и поглощают. Всего его, целиком. Постепенно. Всей поверхностью.   
– Они… едят своих… жертв?   
– Можно и так сказать.   
– А как они их…  
– Я же сказал – поглощают поверхностью своего тела.   
– Значит, они не совсем… совсем не… человекоподобны? – это было уже болезненное любопытство, любопытство, с которым ребенок, замирая от страха и мечтая ничего не слышать, внимательно вслушивается в страшную историю.   
– Внешне они просто бесформенные куски плоти, покрытые кожаными наростами. Эти наросты, соприкасаясь с телом жертвы, удерживают ее, – тихо сказал Кэсс и тут же оборвал себя:  
– …Но это все актуально только для тех, кто их боится. Если они не ощутят, что ты боишься, они по сути своей ничего не смогут тебе сделать. Удержание и поглощение возможно лишь в случае, если в тебе будет страх достаточно высокого уровня.   
– Я… понимаю.   
– Не думай об этом больше. Просто пойдем быстрее. 

***  
Быстрее или нет, но они продолжали идти. Час за часом. В неменяющейся кромешной мгле. Изредка перебрасываясь парой слов. Или – чаще – вопросами и ответами.   
До какого-то момента это отвлекало от того, что было вокруг.   
От вынужденной слепоты слух болезненно обострился. Или же он просто прислушивался внимательнее, чем всегда, и воображение усиливало все звуки, достигающие ушей. Как бы то ни было, сейчас он различал тихое шевеление в мертвом лиственном ковре под ногами (хотя это было дико: ну чему там шевелиться?!), поскрипывание сухих веток на деревьях (не менее дико… воздух такое же затхлый и неподвижный, как раньше, нет даже намека на ветер).   
Потом невольно возник вопрос – а были ли эти звуки раньше? Или же они начались минут… двадцать назад? Сначала заглушаемые звуком дыхания, а затем ставшие более отчетливыми…  
Рик постарался выкинуть из головы все эти мысли.   
Не получилось.   
Различившееся за спиной шуршание гниющих листьев было реальным. И – быстро приближающимся. Рик вцепился в руку Кэсса. Существо вскрикнуло, не то от неожиданности, не то от боли, но сознание едва отметило этот факт.   
Там, из непроницаемой, как гроб, темноты, что-то приближалось к ним. Раздался влажный утробный шлепок. Память подкинула воспоминание, как на пол с разделочной доски падает кусок сырой печени. Почему-то говяжьей. Снова шуршание. И – сразу за ним – шлепок. Будто большое неуклюжее тело скользит по мертвым листьям. Быстро скользит. Слишком быстро.   
Слишком уверенно скользит, с каждым своим шлепком безошибочно приближаясь к ним.   
Рик отчаянно боролся с желанием обернуться и попытаться разглядеть, что же преследует их. Вместе с тем безумно хотелось броситься бежать, пусть в темноте, пусть неизвестно куда, но чтобы не слышать этого неотвратимо приближающегося ужаса.   
Сомнений быть не могло. Это то, что Кэсс назвал Охотником.   
Несмотря на то что он знал, кто идет к ним в непроглядной черноте, знал, что от этого создания есть защита, – желудок скручивался жгутом, а ноги противно подламывались в коленях.  
…Хотелось упасть на землю и закричать, чтобы создание быстрее его нашло и все закончилось. _Я здесь, вот он я!_ Господи, каково же было здесь тем, кто бежал, не зная, что идет по его следам?!  
Кэсс продолжал идти, выдерживая ровный темп, не давая ему ни ускорить шаг до бега, ни остановиться.   
– Иди, просто иди. И ни о чем не думай, тогда оно покрутится около нас и уйдет.   
Но голос существа дрожал, показывая, что оно далеко не так спокойно, как хотело бы казаться. Это не добавляло душевного равновесия.   
Чавкающие шлепки были уже совсем близко, настолько, что непонятно даже – сзади, рядом, чуть впереди. К ним прибавилось какое-то сопение, свистящие хрипы, похожие на предсмертное дыхание астматика.   
Рик понял, что больше не может идти. Просто не может. Ноги не выдержат его – ни одного больше шага. По-видимому, Кэсс тоже это понял, потому что остановился и резко потянул Рика вниз, в шелестящие гниющие листья, заставляя сесть. Крепко обнял, прижался всем телом, быстро зашептал что-то на ухо. Слова различались с трудом.   
– Еще чуть-чуть… Потерпи еще совсем немного…  
…Они скоро уйдут. Я обещаю, я клянусь тебе.   
…утро… час… Они ничего не могут нам сделать… не обращай внимания …о чем-нибудь другом.   
…иллюзия темноты…   
…дыши… …деревьев…  
Он стал понемногу успокаиваться. Воздух больше не горел в легких, а сознание потихоньку возвращалось к умению мыслить. В этот миг нечто из темноты коснулось его лица. Горячая грубая кожаная поверхность, под которой что-то неистово сокращалось, шло волной, бурлило – того и гляди выльется наружу… Рик задохнулся, не то что сдерживая крик – не в силах кричать. Запах, вкус, прикосновение неживой плоти – а плоти ли? – окутывали плотным саваном. Не-вы-но-си-мо… Кэсс бросился на него, опрокинул навзничь и навалился сверху. Распластался по нему, старясь закрыть собой. 

Ощущение панического ужаса чуть отступило. Не прошло, а именно отодвинулось. Немного. Привкус гнили во рту, как будто на языке лежал слой истлевшей листвы, стал слабее. Волосы Кэсса касались его лица, тело извивалось в отчаянной попытке занять как можно больше места. Удавалось это лишь отчасти и с трудом – мальчик был и ниже его, и более хрупкого сложения.   
_– Если тебе удастся выбраться отсюда, отец ничего не сможет сделать.  
– Мне нужно было знать, что уход бывает чреват опасностью, даже когда удается!  
– Они признают страхом – страх за себя… …Они ничего не могут нам сделать…_  
Стоп.   
Нам… Кэсс рисковал ни на грамм меньше него. Ни на капельку. И его, его, неповинного ни в чем, кроме дурацкого желания спасти невиновного в его глазах человека, сейчас точно так же касаются наросты этого… как его… на его губах точно так же остается гниющий привкус, а в душе – омерзительная пустота.   
Это даже не было осознанной, хоть сколь-либо обдуманной мыслью – едва оформившийся в сознании порыв, но в этот миг перед ним отступил даже страх. А в следующий Рик уже рванулся, переворачиваясь и подминая Кэсса под себя. Учитывая, что он был тяжелее и наверняка сильнее, а Кэсс явно не ожидал от него никаких активных действий, маневр удался без проблем. На несколько секунд юноша замер, очевидно не вполне понимая, что произошло, потом инстинктивно дернулся, пытаясь вырваться. Рик ожидал чего-либо в этом роде, а потому довольно легко удержался на месте. Кэсс шипел и ругался – настолько изобретательно, что Рик на какое-то мгновение растерялся и едва не пропустил момент, когда юноша обхватил его руками, пытаясь повторить его тактику и перевернуться. Пришлось перехватить запястья агрессора, и теперь, поскольку руки оказались заняты, единственным средством заставить это несносное существо оставаться на месте было прижимать его к земле всем своем весом. Что было довольно сложно делать, так как существо продолжало извиваться, надеясь не то скинуть Рика с себя, не то выползти из-под него. За всей этой идиотской борьбой он практически забыл о ползающих вокруг них – а иногда и по ним – созданиях. Омерзительные душные прикосновения. Под горячей кожистой поверхностью что-то кипело, неуклюжие тела перетекали с одной стороны на другую, но сейчас Рику было важно лишь одно: чтобы они не добрались до Кэсса. Чтобы мальчик не смог выбраться. Пусть будет подальше от них. Ну хотя бы так. Хотя бы пока.   
Кэсс перестал вырываться. Но и не обмяк безвольно. Скорее замер, как дикий зверь перед прыжком. Только тяжело дышал. Шептал ему что-то в ухо, обжигая дыханием. Рик не то чтобы не слышал – не мог сосредоточиться настолько, чтобы понять. Охотники издавали хрипящие звуки, тыкались в лицо, в спину, в руки, приподнимались и плюхались в покрывающие землю листья. Время застыло, размножая и повторяя одно мгновение тысячи раз. Разворачивая толстую колоду секунд, сдавая одну за одной, одинаковые в своей изнанке, а потом костлявой рукой сгребая колоду обратно, тасуя и вновь сдавая карты.   
Он не знал, сколько это продлилось. И когда закончилось. Просто внезапно пришло понимание, что вокруг светло.   
Ну, если эту темно-белую мешанину недосвета и полусумерек вообще можно было так назвать.   
Рядом с ними никого не было. Рик приподнял голову и огляделся. Серо-бурый ковер опавшей листвы, местами покрытый длинными полосами, как будто тут волочили что-то тяжелое, местами прокопанный на несколько сантиметров. Искалеченные силуэты деревьев. И больше ничего. Ничего такого, что можно было бы счесть за признак присутствия Охотников. Впрочем, хватало и следов их пребывания здесь. Рик поежился.   
Кэсс шевельнулся под ним. Он не старался вывернуться, но мужчина не ослаблял хватку. Скорее всего, автоматически – было видно, что – во всяком случае, пока – опасность миновала.   
Глаза Кэсса казались абсолютно черными. И пьяными. Он все еще тяжело и часто дышал.   
– Они ушли, – сказал Рик, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Впервые за все пребывание в этом мире он ощущал себя живым. Может, ночь, в которой они прошлись по лезвию ножа и остались живы, тому виной, может, обволакивающее тепло, исходившее от тела, лежащего под ним.   
– Зачем ты это сделал? Зачем?! – Кэсс закрыл глаза, отчетливо сдерживаясь, чтобы не продолжить. Хотя и так было понятно.   
– Прости. Я… Я не мог. Я просто не мог иначе.   
– Они не тронули бы меня, Рик, – тихо и устало произнесло существо. – А вот тебя – могли, и ты – боялся.   
– А что, если бы оказалось, что они могут напасть и на того, кто их не боится? Что, если шанс защиты – лишь слухи, чтобы обмануть тех, кто может сбежать?  
Он не добавил: «Один раз ты ошибся, хотя был уверен. И сам же пострадал от этого». Не было нужно добавлять. И суть была не в этом. И… Черт! Да в конце концов! Кэсс еще ребенок. Сильный, смелый, очень взрослый и очень… Не подобрать слов. Но – ребенок. Он может сам не знать, насколько в глубине своей – боится. Этот страх может заслонять желание спасти его, Рика. Но страх все равно никуда не денется.   
Кэсс собирался что-то сказать, но не успел. Опережая слова, Рик наклонился и поцеловал его прямо в разомкнувшиеся губы. Он не знал почему. Потому что его наполняла благодарность за такое бесконечное, всепоглощающее, ничего не требующее взамен участие. Потому что по венам бежала – кипела – кровь, заставляя, до ломоты в висках, хотеть жить и чувствовать. Потому что тело Кэсса под грубыми бесформенными тряпками было гибким, сильным, невыносимо близким, и он ощущал его каждой косточкой и каждой жилкой.   
…потому что у Кэсса были холодные пальцы, судорожно цепляющиеся за его плечи, и теплые, неловкие, невыразимо нежные губы.   
За закрытыми веками вспыхивали разноцветные молнии от недостатка кислорода, а он не мог разомкнуть поцелуй. Отрывался от губ – словно нырял в ледяную воду, и тут же снова впивался в них, возвращая тепло. Ладони Кэсса, скользившие по его плечам, спине, затылку, дрожали, и сам он дрожал, подставляясь под поцелуи и прикосновения Рика. Грубая шероховатая ткань. И тонкая, горячая кожа под ней.   
Приподняться, разрывая объятия (Отрывая? Отрываясь?), было почти физически больно. Он сделал это прежде, чем осознал, и прежде, чем глупое жадное тело получило полный контроль. Еще секунда, и не смог бы.   
Кэсс непонимающе взглянул на него и потянулся следом. Рик торопливо встал.   
Подходящих слов не было. Неподходящих – тоже. Не было вообще никаких.   
Но и молчать было нельзя.   
– Если… если у нас и может… может быть что-то… пусть будет… по-человечески. Не так… не здесь. Это… Я просто не могу так. С тобой – нет. Не могу.   
Кэсс продолжал смотреть на него. Кажется, не понимая. В темных, по-прежнему затуманенных глазах была растерянность. Лишь через несколько секунд существо кивнуло и, проигнорировав, а может, просто не заметив протянутую с заминкой Риком руку, стремительно поднялось с земли. Тем не менее ни в лице, ни в голосе его не было ни обиды, ни раздражения. Только медленно тающие следы растерянности.   
– Идем. Опасаться больше нечего, но чем быстрее мы доберемся до края, тем лучше. Если поторопимся, будем там в пределах пары часов. 

Рик знал, что должен что-то сказать, но не мог решить что. Он ломал над этим голову уже битых полчаса. И чуть не пропустил момент, когда заговорил Кэсс.   
– Охотники не нападают на Служителей.   
– Что?  
– Служители могут оказаться за пределами Двора Мастерской, и это не будет побегом. У Охотников, как правило, нет оснований замечать их.   
Рик не мог понять, почему существо снова подняло эту тему. Ведь Охотники для них больше не угроза? Или оно снова о том, что он сделал?  
– Хорошо. Может быть, я был не прав. Но все же закончилось нормально? И потом…  
– Подожди, Рик, я не о том. Ты рисковал, очень… Но в конечном счете этот риск помог тебе справиться со страхом. Но сейчас я хочу рассказать о другом. Просто нужно… чтобы ты знал и это.   
– Ну давай. Я слушаю.   
Кэсс шел, глядя прямо вперед, только вперед, и у Рика никак не получалось увидеть его лицо. А голос был странный.   
– В обязанности Служителей входит предлагать кому-то из подопечных побег. Иногда. Очень иногда. И исключительно тому – на кого укажут.   
– Хочешь сказать, они помогают кому-то бежать?!  
– Нет. Послушай. Я… объясню. Это действительно похоже на помощь в побеге, но только до какого-то момента. Потом Служитель исчезает. Здесь, в лесу, чаще всего ночью. Возвращается к Мастерской, а человек остается один.   
– Но зачем… они дают шанс – вот таким образом?  
– Нет, Рик. Если это шанс, то… не на спасение. Во-первых, это одна из форм уничтожения подопечного. Во-вторых, одна из форм наказания. Подопечный сталкивается с полной безнадежностью. С обманом. Предательством. Мастера определяют это как столкновение самого с собой. Иногда, очень редко, это может быть испытанием.   
– Подожди… То есть кто-то из ва… из служителей просто приходит к кому-то из людей, предлагает помочь убежать, а потом бросает в лесу?  
– Да.   
– Но ведь все равно какая-то вероятность, что человек выберется, есть… По крайней мере, он будет знать, что для этого делать.   
– Служителям запрещено давать подопечному какую бы то ни было информацию.   
– Хочешь сказать, люди уходят в неизвестность, вообще?!   
– Им ничего не рассказывают, и они ничего не знают.   
– Но на что же они надеются?  
– На тех, с кем уходят. На себя. На удачу… Не знаю, Рик.   
– А когда служитель должен вернуться назад?  
– Точного срока нет, он сам решает, судя по поведению подопечного. Но к утру его миссия просто исчерпывает себя. К утру он либо возвращается, либо это будет значить, что он не собирается возвращаться.   
– А… что делают тогда? В смысле, если не возвращается?  
Кэсс не то хмыкнул, не то закашлялся. Как о ступеньку в темноте споткнулся.   
– Я никогда не слышал о таком. Официально таких случаев не было. Как на самом деле… не знаю, – грустная усмешка. – Может быть, мы положим начало статистике подобных ситуаций. Как бы то ни было, это дает нам дополнительное время. Охрана не сразу поняла, что случилось.   
У Рика крутился на языке вопрос – мучительно, вот-вот сорвется… Но он знал, что никогда не спросит об этом. Для него это не важно. Для них – не важно.   
И сомнений у него как не было до, нет и сейчас.   
Он молча поймал ладонь Кэсса и стиснул ее.   
А через семнадцать шагов они вышли к краю.   
Только Рик не был уверен, что этому стоило бы радоваться. 

***  
Туман.   
Сплошная стена тумана. Такого плотного, что за ней уже на расстоянии пары шагов ничего не видно – ни деревьев, ни земли. Линия леса оборвана и растворена по краям.   
Туман похож на молочный суп, и в нем, как в супе, у самой поверхности еще можно различить что-то, а дальше все теряется в мутных белесых слоях.   
Если приглядеться, становится заметно, что туман не совсем однороден и неподвижен. Он клубится, волнами перетекает сверху вниз, снизу вверх, становясь то совсем густым, то истончаясь. Но ни одна из волн не нарушает некой невидимой границы.   
Они увидели это, лишь приблизившись вплотную. Стена тумана выныривала из небытия внезапно и уходила в обе стороны насколько хватало взгляда. Лес был ограничен белой плотной завесой.   
Монотонность пути настолько усыпила сознание, что Рик механически направился к стене тумана, собираясь пройти сквозь нее, но Кэсс удержал его.   
Рик резко остановился. Сердце трепыхнулось в груди.   
Дальше пути не было. Ну, если не считать за путь то, что клубилось впереди. Хотя… а почему – не считать?  
– Это выход?  
– Не знаю. Выход должен быть где-то здесь… Возможно, он там, за этой… пеленой. Или возле нее чуть дальше.   
– Давай посмотрим, что за ней. Если выход там, мы сразу его увидим.   
– Подожди. Даже если выход дальше, надо узнать, можно ли пройти к нему прямо через туман.   
– Но почему? Ты… ты думаешь, эта хрень может быть опасной?  
– Все может быть. Она может оказаться и выходом, и чем-то на пути к выходу, и чем-то, чтобы отвлечь от выхода. Давай пройдем немного вдоль тумана, посмотрим, как далеко он тянется.   
– Ну давай. А… Кэсс, а ты что, даже примерно не знаешь, как выглядит выход?  
– Это очень… Не знаю. Точно – не знаю. Никто не знает, кроме Мастера и Старших Подмастерьев. И то – не факт, что знают они.   
– Э… – неприятное ощущение ледяных пальцев, скользнувших по позвоночнику. – А узнать как-то это нельзя было? Ну, то есть если кто-то это знает, значит, информация есть и ее как-то…  
– Никак. Рик, это же не картотека, куда можно залезть и подсмотреть данные. Мы с Мастером даже не сталкиваемся. Не говоря уж о том, что… И слава Покровителям миров, что не сталкиваемся.   
– Ок, ок. А что мы будем делать, если не найдем выход?   
– Выход должен сам открыться, когда мы приблизимся к нему. Когда доходишь до края пространства, дальше просто ничего не может быть – и открывается выход.   
– Но где же он тогда?!  
– Значит, мы его не видим. Или еще не дошли до края. Но мы же еще не искали, не смотрели дальше, даже туман этот не осмотрели.   
– А как его осмотреть, если нельзя заходить внутрь?   
– Хотя бы так… – Кэсс на мгновение задумался, потом наклонился, захватил горсть прелой листвы с земли и, размахнувшись, бросил в туман. Вспыхнуло белое пламя – и листья обуглились, упали вниз горсткой пепла.   
Рик сделал шаг назад.   
– Вот черт…  
На щеках Кэсса одновременно вспыхнул почти черный румянец. Он явно тоже не ожидал ничего… подобного.   
– Нет, это не выход. Во всяком случае, конкретно тут – не выход. Пойдем, попробуем поискать дальше, – юноша огляделся.   
– Ок. Ну что же делать, придется искать, – Рик окинул взглядом уходящую вдаль молочно-белую стену. – Ну должен же где-то быть конец у этой заразы, – помимо воли в голосе прорвалась досада.   
– Выход где-то здесь, – твердо сказал Кэсс, касаясь руки Рика. – Мы его найдем. 

Они прошли, должно быть, уже несколько миль. Ориентироваться было сложно. Неподвижная серость странного сумеречного дня, окутанного столь же сумеречным туманом. Прожорливым туманом. Листья, веточки деревьев, обрывок рубашки Рика – все по-прежнему вспыхивало и мгновенно сгорало, попав в туман.   
Ощущая дрожащие пальцы Кэсса на своей руке, Рик устало думал, что больше всего ему сейчас хочется лечь и хотя бы полчаса полежать без движения. Просто лежать и смотреть в небо, синее, серое, черное, чистое или с силуэтами проплывающих облаков.   
Но здесь это было невозможно.   
Кэсс обернулся к нему, собираясь что-то сказать. На вновь побледневшем осунувшемся лице – при взгляде на него в сердце что-то остро и резко ткнулось – была вымученная полуулыбка. И тут взгляд Кэсса привлекло что-то за спиной Рика. Начало фразы замерло на губах, в широко раскрытых глазах мелькнуло выражение ужаса. Мужчина начал поворачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, что там такое, но существо крикнуло:  
– Беги!!  
И бросилось вперед, таща его за руку.   
Любая попытка оглянуться была чревата встречей лба со стволом дерева, но Рик все же попытался.   
– Не смотри! – голос существа срывался. – Не смотри туда!  
– Да что там такое, черт возьми?! – крикнул он в ответ.  
– Беги! Не смотри…  
Один короткий взгляд через плечо. Рисковый взгляд. Не взгляд даже – четверть взгляда. Ровно столько, чтобы успеть уклониться от вставшего на пути очередного скрюченного дерева. Ровно столько, чтобы от ужаса желудок подкатился к горлу.   
То, что находилось за ними…  
Это не поддавалось описанию. Глаза, никогда раньше не встречавшиеся ни с чем подобным, отказывались фиксировать увиденное. Точнее, отказывалось сознание – принять, что это воплощение чьего-то болезненного бреда существовало в реальности.  
А разглядеть сознание успело бревно. В первую долю секунды глаза восприняли это именно как бревно. Толстое, широкое, неизвестно оттуда вдруг взявшееся бревно.   
Грязно-бурое. Блестящее. Влажное, сочащееся… чем-то. Бугристое. Постепенно набухающее – будто надувающееся, вытягивающееся в несколько сторон одновременно. От поверхности этой твари отходили десятки…. Больше всего это было похоже на человеческие руки. _Почти_ человеческие. Гибко извивающиеся и тянущиеся так же во все стороны. Настолько гибкие, будто в них не было костей.   
Он отвернулся, а сознание продолжало обрабатывать информацию… продолжало осознавать, _что_ этому… тварению заменяло голову…   
Рик пришел в себя на бегу. Они неслись не разбирая дороги, едва огибая деревья и только чудом не врезаясь в некоторые из них. Позади не было слышно ни шороха, ни звука. Вообще ничего. Это и пугало больше всего.   
Рик старался контролировать дыхание (как когда-то давно, несколько жизней назад, на тренировках), но воздух предательски рвался из груди и обжигал огнем.   
Силы иссякали.   
– Что это такое?!   
Кэсс дернул его в сторону, отчего они едва не влетели в клубящуюся стену тумана. Едва успели увернуться.   
– Что это?!   
Внезапно существо остановилось. Рик от неожиданности чуть не полетел на землю, впрочем, если бы Кэсс не удержал его за плечи – точно полетел бы.   
– Слушай, я сейчас попытаюсь его отвлечь, а ты беги, беги вперед…  
– Что это?!! – Рик вцепился в плечи Кэсса. Не осознавая, встряхнул что было сил. Еще раз. Еще. Словно хотел вытрясти ответ, которого ему то ли не хотели, то ли не могли дать.   
– Оно сейчас будет здесь, идиот! О Великие Дома, но Утилизатор же не может покидать территорию… Как, как они могли отправить его за нами?!  
– Что оно?! Что с нами сделает?! Да ответь же, мать твою!!  
– Рик, прошу тебя… Хоть раз послушай кого-то, кроме себя! Я попробую задержать его, а ты беги вперед и ищи выход.   
– А ты?  
– Я отвлеку Утилизатора и… пойду следом.   
– А если не выйдет задержать? Мы его опередили, намного, лучше уж бежим дальше, оно…  
– Он уже здесь!!  
Рик зажмурился на миг. Не помогло. На расстоянии десятка метров от них лежало то самое… нечто. На этот раз принять его за бревно было сложнее. И из-за размера, и из-за формы. Теперь тварь больше всего походила на громадный пень, усеянный рукообразными ветвями.   
– Что это… – голос сел до едва различимого хрипа.   
– Уходи! – крикнул Кэсс, отталкивая его в сторону.   
Закрывая собой.   
– А если ты не сможешь?!  
– Тогда просто задержу. Пусть хоть кто-то из нас выберется!   
– Нет!! – Рик рванулся вперед, пытаясь удержать Кэсса. На мгновение весь этот адский мир словно рухнул куда-то, а они зависли в пустоте, одни, друг напротив друга. Кэсс смотрел на него. Рик увидел свое отражение в чернильно-черных, кажется, состоящих из одних зрачков глазах.   
– Я хочу, только чтобы ты выбрался, – прошептал юноша.   
И отбросил его в сторону.   
Перед глазами мелькнули на миг поменявшиеся местами переплетенные в один сплошной потолок ветки деревьев и лиственный ковер. Потом листья оказались под щекой, под ладонями… Рик приподнялся. Как ни странно, больно не было. Только голова чуть кружилась. Но об этом он забыл уже в следующую секунду.   
Кэсс был возле твари. Или тварь оказалась возле него. Может быть, он переоценил свои силы. А может, просто пытался прогнать Рика ложной уверенностью в себе.   
Ну а может, занимаясь Риком, опоздал и упустил момент.   
От первых протянувшихся к нему рук юноша ускользнул. Перехватил одну из них, заломил в сторону. Без костей они были или нет – но мужчине показалось, что он услышал хруст. Рука безжизненно повисла, а потом быстро втянулась в бок твари.   
Но на смену ей появились несколько других. И от второй атаки Кэсс уйти не успел. Гибкие извивающиеся отростки схватили его, приподняли над землей, кажется, пытаясь разорвать.   
Рик сам не знал, как оказался рядом. Видимо, за короткое время битвы он полз/шел/бежал к ним.   
Ему было до отчаяния, до боли под ребрами, до истерического крика страшно приблизиться к этой твари. Попасться в объятия рук-ветвей…а потом? Умереть? Вернуться обратно на завод? Ужас захлестывал и разрывал сознание. Все что угодно, только не… только не…  
Но – это было даже не в голове, это было где-то дальше и глубже… в сердце, в крови, во всей его сущности, – но то, что его существо погибнет или останется тут на какое-то еще более страшное наказание… Это был не страх. И даже не боль. Хуже. Намного, намного хуже. И это – перекрывало все мысли и ощущения. Он хотел одного. Чтобы Кэсс спасся. И что потом ни случится с ним самим, это уже не важно, это будет стоить того.   
Рик бросился на тварь. Бестолково, необдуманно. Пытался перехватить руки-отростки, пинал упругий раздутый бок. Нечто остановилось – тело Кэсса повисло в железной хватке – потом переключилось на него. Пальцы на чудовищных искривленных руках тоже извивались и тянулись – вырастая – сразу в несколько сторон, много пальцев, даже на вид намного больше пяти.   
Кэсс рвался из смертельных объятий и что-то кричал. Рик старался добраться до него, ломая и выворачивая тянущиеся к нему руки, разжимая пальцы. Что-то вцепилось в него – ребра хрустнули, стало трудно дышать – потащило вверх. Ноги потеряли опору. Один из отростков прямо перед ним скользнул к шее Кэсса, почти неторопливо обвил… сдавил… Рик забился как муха в паутине, каждое его движение уходило в пустоту, лишь хватка на ребрах становилась все крепче. Из последних сил он рванулся вперед и зубами впился в руку, душащую существо. На язык брызнуло горячее, с привкусом гнили, крови, несвежего сала, но он не разжимал зубов. Тварь дернулась, судорожно втягивая конечность. Путы на миг ослабли – и Рик с удвоенной силой принялся раздирать хватку отростков, освобождая Кэсса. Каким-то чудом ему удалось вырвать безжизненно обмякшее тело. Прижать к себе…  
Но в это мгновение тварь развернулась и изо всех сил отшвырнула их от себя.   
Прямо в туман.   
Рик отчаянно пытался уйти от столкновения, но сила броска была слишком велика. Они врезались в молочно-белую стену…  
…пролетели сквозь нее и покатились по… асфальту.   
Рик как мог старался защитить тело Кэсса от ударов и не сразу понял, что под ними больше не покров мягких, полуистлевших листьев, а обычный, влажный асфальт. Местами покрытый небольшими лужицами. Потрясенный, мужчина приподнялся. По лицу колко били капли дождя. Серое небо клубилось тяжелыми, темно-серыми тучами. Они лежали на обочине дороги, совсем рядом покачивались, чуть слышно шелестя листвой, деревья.   
Кэсс лежал не шевелясь. Глаза его были закрыты, лицо спокойно. Слишком спокойно. Рик ощутил, как внутри все затапливает отчаяние. Он не знал, что делать, как помочь. Или чего делать нельзя. В памяти были обрывки сведений об оказании первой помощи, путаная информация о проверке дыхания и сердцебиения, но единственное, что он сейчас мог делать, это гладить черные пряди волос и шептать, шептать, умоляя очнуться.   
Ресницы юноши дрогнули, поднимаясь.   
Рик выдохнул и едва не рухнул рядом на дорогу.   
Темно-серые, с изящным разрезом глаза. Черные точки зрачков.   
Рик продолжал гладить Кэсса по волосам, по лицу. Вновь – и словно впервые – видя, что они неловко и грубо обрезаны ниже подбородка.   
– Твои волосы… почему?  
Юноша подался навстречу его руке.   
– Часть моего наказания. Отнять силу магии. Без магии мы...   
Рик наклонился и обнял его. 

***  
Это очень странное место. На первый взгляд оно походит на комнату. Обычную комнату, в которой рассеянный, мягкий свет высвечивает лишь заваленный свитками стол, несколько гнутых стульев по периметру и карту, будто нанесенную на поверхность столешницы. Правда, время от времени на карте словно сами собой вспыхивают то некрупные огоньки, то пульсирующие линии, но это тоже ведь может быть игрой света. Странного такого света, который притворяется матовым и рассеянным.   
Свет вообще вовсю играет в этой комнате, высвечивая узким лучом лишь стол с картой, стулья, двух сидящих человек, которых вроде бы только что тут не было… или это тоже игра света, вовремя не высветившая их? Или они и впрямь вышли из незатронутой светом тьмы… тьмы, из-за которой казалось, что в комнате нет ни окон, способных свет пропускать, ни стен, в которых могли бы быть окна, ни пола, на котором могли стоять стены…   
…но ведь такого быть не могло, верно?   
…это самая обычная комната, просто настолько большая, что свет не может осветить ее целиком…   
– Он свободен? – нарушает тишину один из тех двух, что занимают стулья, и только тогда становится ясно, насколько плотна была не-нарушенная тишина.   
На карте вспыхивает сразу несколько огоньков, или это свет так отражается, высвечивая сказавшего – средних лет и средней плотности мужчину с добродушным загорелым лицом. Именно так должен выглядеть средней зажиточности фермер, всю свою жизнь проведший на воздухе, вдыхая всей грудью свежий ветер колосящихся полей и всей кожей впитывая теплые лучи южного солнца. У него даже одежда под стать – похожая на домотканую, немаркая, практичная; и манера держаться – несколько участливо-снисходительная; и невероятно теплая улыбка, больше всего схожая с дружеским объятием… обещанием поддержки и понимания.   
Правда, первый же взгляд в его глаза – чернильно-черные, напрочь лишенные и блеска, и белков, и радужки, – в момент выбивает все мысли о фермерском происхождении… существа.   
– _Да_ , – равнодушно отвечает его собеседник, едва ли не целиком скрытый тяжелым плащом с капюшоном. Плотные складки ткани не способны скрыть тщедушное телосложение, присущее разве что богомолам. Правда, голос у богомола оказывается достаточно мощным, сильным, отчетливым… голос показался бы даже приятным, если б не какие-то металлические отголоски в нем. Такие, которые наводят на мысли о не-жизни.   
– _Он свободен_ , – через несколько кристаллов тишины повторяет богомол. – _Его тюрьмой был страх, и его тюрьмой было забвение. Он прошел сквозь огонь памяти, и он преодолел страх за себя. Он освободился от своих ошибок, и не в нашей власти карать его за несовершенное._  
Яркие огни выстраиваются в замысловатую руну, но этого короткого мига недостаточно, чтобы разобрать ее. Была ли это руна «да», или руна «нет», или руна «судьба», или все та же игра света…   
– Вина искуплена, – негромко кивает не-фермер, не то утверждая, не то задавая вопрос.   
– _Вину нельзя искупить_ , – оглушительной капелью по металлическим пластинам возражает богомол. – _Ее нельзя избыть, и ее нельзя уничтожить, ее можно только нести, сознавая или не сознавая этого._  
Тишина снова застывает плотной массой, хрустальной и алмазной одновременно.   
– Тогда почему?   
– _Он добился права на второй шанс_ , – искры на столе танцуют арабской вязью, то ли объясняя, то ли искажая очевидное. – _Он преодолел то, что привело к нарушению. Остальное нас не волнует._   
– А мой сын? Позволят ли ему искупить свою вину?   
Тишина звучит чуть удивленной капелью, разлетаясь воздушным туманом.   
– _Даже гусеницы плетут разные коконы, создавая себе крылья. Ты избрал путь верности и встал туда, где должен быть. Твой спутник избрала путь чести и встала туда, где должна быть. Твой сын избрал путь истины – это его выбор, но не его вина._  
– Если в нем нет вины, тогда почему он идет по этому пути?   
Кап-динь-динь… кап-динь-динь… кап-дин-н-нь…   
– _Он находится там, где есть, не по его вине, но по его мольбе. Мы не люди. Мы не мешаем избирать путь и отращивать крылья._   
– Но что будет, если он поймет, что ошибся?   
Мириады капель обрушиваются вниз, превращая глухую тишину в тишину звонкую.   
– _Если? Я рад, что ты не утратил чувства юмора. Твой сын избрал путь истины. Когда он поймет, в ком ошибся, он сделает вывод. И придет к нам, и встанет туда, где должен быть._  
Звонкая тишина и тишина глухая колеблются на чашах весов, снова, снова и снова.   
– Да будет так, – не выдерживает глухая тишина.   
– _А иначе быть не может._


End file.
